wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Lotto
Miranda Lotto is an angel exorcist and member of European Branch of the Black Order in the manga, D.Gray-Man, and the Fallen City series. In her hometown, she was notorious for having "bad luck," and has had over one hundred jobs, all of which she was fired from because of her persistent clumsy and socially awkward nature. Miranda joined Socalo Unit. Appearance and Personality Appearance Miranda has pale skin and dark circles around her eyes. Initially, she kept her hair up in a bun constantly and wore a dress which made her look much older than she actually was. Since meeting with Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee and beginning her quest to become an Exorcist though, she wears her hair down but, she now wears her hair in a high pony tail after the return back to the European branch. She has now elected to wear slightly less conservative attire. Miranda has also been seen wearing gloves to cover the puncture scars on her hands, and is rarely, if ever, seen without a pair. After the return of Edo Miranda could relax and start to sleep correctly as well as eat properly . As a consequence she gradually lost her dark circles, her skin got better and she revealed herself to be a rather pretty woman. Miranda is the only Exorcist that controls a non-offensive anti-Akuma weapon, and often keeps it invoked even after reaching her physical limit. When it was pointed out that in order to keep her Innocence activated for the duration of the journey to Japan she would have to stay awake, she answered that she could stay awake for days on end. She attributes this to her deep depression over losing so many jobs keeping her awake in the past. Personality She often feels inferior and useless, partially because she was fired from all one hundred jobs she previously tried to work. While she can be reclusive and detached from the rest of the world, she is a kind and friendly person who genuinely wants to do her best and help others. Her klutzy and at times erratic nature is often the subject of comic relief within the series. She tends to constantly apologize for everything she does, even if the act is helpful. Her helpless attitude seems to get on the nerves of fellow exorcist, Yū Kanda. In her hometown, she was often mocked and ridiculed in a song by the town's children who looked upon her presence as a sort of jinx. Back Story In her hometown, she was notorious for having "bad luck," and has had over one hundred jobs, all of which she was fired from because of her persistent clumsy and socially awkward nature. One Day she bought a clock that she thought to be as neglected as her and brought it home. Then she realized that the days started to repeat themselves identically as the was the only one around her to notice it. Storyline History War Stories Miranda stops by Komui's office because she saw his light on. They briefly talk before she lately. Turns out, Miranda was support in the war and never saw the battlefield. Red Bones Miranda is talking about Lavi and Ami's unborn child in heaven. Relationships Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Allen is with Lenalee the first friend Miranda ever made. This is a very important friendship to her. Allen is very gallant with her thanks to his education by Mana. He cares for her like for his other friends and doesn't allow people (Kanda or akumas especially) to talk ill about her. Miranda feels that as an adult she has to help Allen to cheer up when he is upset by for instance offering him candies. She also does her best to make him go along with Kanda. When he is announced as the 14th and an enemy of the Order, she is one of the exorcists who chase after him. Despite fighting him as an enemy, she becomes saddened thinking about his disappearance. Lenalee Lee Main Article: Lenalee Lee Lenalee is like Allen the first friend Miranda ever made after being all her life. Miranda has become part of Lenalee's world and she deeply cares for her in return. During the travel to Edo, Lenalee was an important emotional support to Miranda who has to accept to release her innocence and let the Crew die. Marie Noise Miranda and Marie have not met for as long as Kanda and Lenalee since Miranda recently joined the Order. Though they quickly learned to know each others passing time together outside work and they formed a special bond. Marie took care of her during the attack of Lulu Bell and they showed deep worry for each other's safeness. The comments of people around them and particularly Kanda's distate for Miranda seem to imply that a romantic relationship is going on between them. During the Komuvitan Arc, Miranda gently bit Marie's neck (because of the virus) to which Marie seemed embarassed. Trivia * Miranda's favorite food is pear, she is interested in training, studying innocence and self-analyzing.. She likes Jeryy's nutritional drinks, chatting with her comrades, sewing and she dislikes her past self and unruly hair. She needs candy and sleep medication. * Initially, Hoshino had no intention of making Miranda an Exorcist, but seeing how many similarities they both had, Hoshino changed her mind. * In the Finnish language Lotto means lottery ticket. * Before Phantom Thief G Arc, Miranda didn't have eyebrows. * Her explanation on how long she can stay awake left her fellow Exorcists wondering if she was "right in the head." * For Katsura Hoshino, Miranda's image-color is light brown like coffee. * It was confirmed Miranda has currently no way of destroying akumas with her innocence. Thus she will never be sent on a mission alone. * She came 9th in the first D.Gray-Man Popularity Poll, 8th in the second, beating Road Kamelot, 6th in third, beating Tyki Mikk and ranked 5th in the fourth, beating Arystar Krory III. Source * Basic Info: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Miranda_Lotto Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Angel Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human